Take the leap
by lysjelonken
Summary: Sequel/companion piece to Terrified. Freddie Benson used to be terrified of Sam. But these days things were a hell of a lot more complicated... Seddie, before iOMG


**Taking the leap**

**The sequel to Terrified, as requested by reviewers. Or maybe it's more of a companion piece? Whatever. Thanks for all the support guys, you're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Pinky promise.**

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson used to be terrified of Sam Puckett.<p>

He used to dread seeing her at Carly's apartment, sitting on their couch eating their ham, making snide and hurtful comments for no clear reason whatsoever...

Back then he thought many not-so-nice things of her.

That was then, of course.

These days things were a hell of a lot more complicated.

He watched her disappear up the stairs, blonde locks flying behind her, and sighed deeply.

Sam Puckett was one terrifying girl – she's obnoxious, loud, and unnecessarily violent. She also held his heart firmly in those ironically delicate hands of hers. Because Freddie Benson was completely and utterly, one hundred percent head-over-heels in love with the girl.

He wasn't sure when it happened. He just knows that one day, as he was walking into the Shays' loft, he found her sitting on the couch munching on a turkey leg and he noticed that she was really very pretty. He always knew she was pretty – she had the blonde hair and the blue eyes and she's had boyfriends and boys notice her. But he never really took any time to take in just how pretty she was (maybe because he was too busy hiding or defending himself...) And when he did notice, he was taken aback...

Her hair was wild and curled in golden locks that fell down to the small of her back – not just _blonde _and _curly _anymore. Her eyes sparkled with bright, blue mischief; she blinks and long, dark lashes flutter. She looked up at him, an eyebrow quirking upwards, and her rosy lips formed a crooked half-smile, and she uttered some clever sarcastic comment.

He never stood chance.

That's why he couldn't help risking it (and it _is _a risk to come near a moody teenage girl with inhuman strength and more fighting experience than the average MMA-fighter) to offer his help. Just _offer_. Just put it out there that he's noticing she's all depressed and he's willing to help. And she responds with an aggressive outburst, followed by storming out.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She hates me! She says so – ALL THE TIME! She torments me on a daily basis. The only thing she feels for me is disdain. And I can't stop thinking about her..._

"Hey Freddie?"

"ACH!" He yelled in shock, almost falling off his chair. When he turned, he saw Carly standing by the foot of the stair, all dressed up with an amused smirk on her face.

"Scared ya?"

"No." He grumbled. "I didn't hear you come down. You going on your date?"

"Yup. Hey, do me a favor? Sam's brainstorming iCarly sketches in the studio. She seems kinda down. Talk to her?"

"Why would she listen to me?"

"She won't. But she does need a friend right now and for some reason she won't talk to me. Try?"

And she left.

He sighed again, logging off and leaving his work for another night.

_Here goes nothing... _

X

His heart was beating in his throat as he walks through the door leading into their iCarly studio; adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Deep breath. Here goes...

"Hey Sam?"

She's lying on one of the bean bags with a note pad in her hand and a faraway look in her blue, blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, hey nub..."

"Want some company?"

She looked up at him and nodded, moving over on the bean bag. He fell down beside her, earning a loud and melodious laugh as the bean bag puffed under his weight and nearly threw her off.

"Looks like you're in a better mood." A smile spread over his face. _I love your smile... It's contagious. _

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for kind of going off on you like that."

His brow furrowed – she was apologizing? Without prompt or anything? This was one for the books...

"That's okay. You wanna talk about it?" She quirked one eyebrow and he chuckled. "I know, I know... But sometimes it helps, you know... To talk about it with a friend."

She shrugged. "I guess..."

He realized how close they were sitting next to each other on the bean bag chair. If she turned her face to face him they'd be but a breath away from...

"Something's been on your mind, Sam. I can tell. You can tell me – I won't judge you or think any less of you or... whatever. I'll just listen." He smiled a small smile.

She looked at him – those intense blue orbs meeting his – and he was right. Just a breath and they'd be kissing. He remembered that first time on the fire escape, with the cold Seattle air surrounding them and a slow song playing.

For the longest time they're silent.

Until finally, she spoke. "I'm scared." She whispered, and he knew exactly what she meant. His heart leapt inside of his chest and a surge of _something _– bravery, maybe – surged through him.

"That's okay." He whispered back. "Me too."

She blinked once, twice, and he almost _felt _the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, just fractions of an inch away from his.

"It's not a good idea." She whispered again. "It's probably the dumbest thing you've ever thought of doing."

"I know. Are you willing to take the leap with me anyway?"

She didn't answer – she didn't need to.

Her intoxicating kiss answered for her.

**What do you guys think? Let me know with a review!**

**Much love, Zanny**


End file.
